


move on

by Encalhado



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, the timeline was set a few years back, they moved on
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	move on

所有人都喜欢汤姆。为什么不呢，他英俊帅气，性格随和谦虚，还会玩吉他滑板，还有空竹，对，空竹，丹尼尔见过的最酷的玩意。  
他试着玩空竹，让汤姆当他的老师。但是他始终学不会，他想多半是因为他的注意力往往都在汤姆微笑着的脸上了。  
汤姆，相比起他，是个更好的学生。丹尼尔还记得他们一群人挤在艾玛家的厨房，笨拙地为舞会那场戏练舞。汤姆的舞伴因事缺席，丹尼尔便主动请缨作为汤姆的舞伴，跳的还是女步。  
他和汤姆十指相扣，汤姆一手圈着他的腰，他的手搭在汤姆的肩膀上。  
“来吧，汤姆，先迈左脚...”没有音乐，丹尼尔让汤姆数拍子，他指导他每一个步伐，每一个转圈，却始终不敢看汤姆的眼睛。  
等到第三轮的时候，汤姆已经能在没有丹尼尔的指示下顺利完成一套舞步了。  
“嘿，丹。”  
“嗯？”他抬起眼睛，正对上汤姆的注视。他这样盯着自己多久了呢，丹尼尔偷偷想。  
“你的身高真的很适合当我舞伴。”  
丹尼尔翻了个白眼，心脏却砰砰直跳。幸好马修带着邦妮一个转圈，撞到了他们，使他们短暂地分开了，并抽空嘲讽了一下他们依旧不堪入目的舞姿，否则丹尼尔不能保证汤姆不会看到他发红的脸。

-

丹尼尔从没想过他是什么时候喜欢上汤姆的，况且，即使他很努力去想，他也无法找到一个确切的时间点。等他意识到他总是会期待和汤姆的对手戏，不在片场的日子也总要找着莫名其妙的理由和他发信息的时候，好像已经过去很久了。  
他甚至不知道这算不算是喜欢，也许只是觉得汤姆是个更加与自己心意相通的好友，朋友之间不同样也会有占有欲，会忍不住想靠近吗？  
在他闲下来的时候这会烦恼他。幸好他没有太多空闲。除了拍戏上课，他还要与无处不在的狗仔作斗争。  
在接下哈利波特的时候丹尼尔和其他人一样都是又天真又傻的小屁孩，根本不会预料到他们将要经历一段完全不同的人生。  
他厌恶镜头和无论走在何处都粘在自己身上的目光。所有人都期待着他们的小英雄在名利的诱惑下成为一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。丹尼尔花了一生去避免这一切发生。直到他成年。  
酒精和尼古丁在那一年被正式介绍进他的世界。他记得他的第一根香烟，就像他记得他第一次宿醉。说真的，那感觉一点也不好受，头昏脑胀，身体发软。但是很快的，他开始学会享受这个过程，享受被酒精麻痹后，光怪陆离，虚无缥缈的世界。没有哈利波特，没有狗仔，众人的目光也全当不存在，也不用纠结他对汤姆的感觉。他喜欢他，就是这样。丹尼尔只有在醉的一塌糊涂的时候才敢承认这一点。  
非常偶尔的几次，他带着满脸的宿醉抵达片场。那时候他酗酒早已不是秘密，剧组的人虽不多说，但丹尼尔能看出他们的失望。又一个堕落的童星什么的。丹尼尔感到愧疚，他总是会对工作人员说对不起，却没有戒掉这个恶习。  
他几乎要被现实压垮，酒精在当时成了他最大的寄托。  
他成了他最不想成为的样子，正正撞上媒体和大众最恶意的期盼。最少丹尼尔开始明白为什么有那么误入歧途的童星了。

-

那时候他们正在拍摄第6部混血王子。汤姆得到了几乎是比过去5部电影加起来还要多的戏份，电影也终于开始挖掘德拉科马尔福这个角色的深度，所有人都为了汤姆开心，同样包括丹尼尔。  
也是那一年，汤姆和杰德确认了恋爱关系。他们看上去十分亲密，汤姆更是毫不介意分享他和杰德略戏剧性的相识过程。丹尼尔一点也没兴趣，也不在乎，反正他们的关系没有因此变糟，也没有更好。  
汤姆是第一个提出想跟他谈谈他近况的同龄人。也许艾玛和鲁伯特担心这会太敏感，丹尼尔也看出他们欲言又止时的顾虑和担忧，事实上，就算他们提出，丹尼尔也怀疑他会不会与他们坦诚相待。  
“you are better than this.”汤姆和他坐的很近，一只手搭在他的后背，膝盖碰着对方的膝盖。  
那天丹尼尔在拖车里哭的一塌糊涂，汤姆起初还给他塞了几张纸巾擦眼泪，后来干脆将他抱紧怀里，由着丹尼尔哭湿自己刚换的衬衣。  
“我在这，为你，丹，永远。”汤姆向他承诺。丹尼尔的胸口因为汤姆的话而揪痛。  
不，你不会的。丹尼尔想说，电影会有完结的时候，我们都会有新的生活，哪怕这些年我们生命中最重要的一部分，我们总归是会往前看的。  
丹尼尔什么都没说，趴在汤姆消瘦的肩头，直到眼泪流干。

-

11个月的拍摄仿佛一场漫长的战争。等导演喊出杀青的一刻，在场所有人再也忍不住眼泪夺眶而出。艾玛甚至哭到说不出话，鲁伯特搂着她，同样在流泪。丹尼尔也难以压抑自己，在感谢了所有人这么多年对他的关心和爱之后，他跑去和他十年的搭档们紧紧相拥。  
汤姆是最后一个。  
德拉科在19年后和空降角色格林格拉斯结婚，养有一子。而格林格拉斯的扮演者，正是汤姆的女朋友。汤姆正哽咽着和杰德说些什么，丹尼尔没有在乎那么多，直接上前将汤姆紧紧抱住。  
他们什么也没有说，感觉一股新的酸涩感涌上来，差点又哭起来。  
“如果我们19年后相遇，向我保证你会做比仅仅一个点头更多。”丹尼尔闷声闷气地说。  
汤姆笑了一下，“scared, Dan？”  
丹尼尔几乎为了这个幼稚的做法笑起来。“you wish.”  
一阵沉默后，汤姆说，“我保证。会比那多得多。”。  
“我也是。”丹尼尔说，他最后用力地抱了一下汤姆，随后便松开他。  
半个小时后他已经在去美国的飞机上读《黑衣女人》的剧本。

-

丹尼尔自认不是个恋旧的人，总是很快能朝前看。  
他忙着接各种各样奇葩的角色，试图掩盖哈利波特在自己身上留下的烙印，他每天都忙的连轴转，有时候连时差都没倒过来就已经赶到下一个片场。  
艾琳，他的新女友，曾说他有些偏执。也抱怨他总是在工作而导致他们相处的时间总是少得可怜。  
丹尼尔毫不否认。两点都是。事实上，除了艾琳，他几乎没有怎么和前场之外的人相处过了。他花了大部分的时间工作，剩余的时间匀给父母和女友，日常社交对他来说真是少的可怜。  
拍戏中他遇到过很多非常优秀的人，也相处得很好。然而宣传期一过，他们又会投入到新的工作，遇到新的人，哪怕有时在同一个城市，也总是空不出一顿晚餐。  
说到底不过是几个月的共事。就算是鲁伯特，艾玛他们，丹尼尔都难以找到机会和他们见一见。  
倒不是说他有多么渴望这些。他是个看得很开的人，有缘再见，无缘，不过是对方职业生涯中的一个普通搭档，没太多可留恋的。  
丹尼尔见过汤姆几次。《黑衣女人》的首映礼，还有一个小的颁奖礼还是电影节什么的。他没有指望这些，你懂的，他甚至不那么希望见到汤姆。  
除了汤姆。除了汤姆，丹尼尔可以看开一切事，一切人，可以轻易地往前看。除了汤姆。

-

和艾玛对于汤姆曾抱有的天真的迷恋不同，对汤姆的感情贯穿了丹尼尔的整个青春期，甚至青春期之后，直到现在。  
比起模棱两可的“悸动”，丹尼尔更愿意将他对汤姆的感觉称为“萌动”。青少年，初次体会到那种靠近一点都要心跳加速的紧张羞涩，却难以对此有个定义。哪怕到最后爱情的这朵花不为了汤姆盛开，丹尼尔也始终记得它是为谁破土。  
他花了全部的时间去扮演和哈利波特截然相反的角色，却会在汤姆打电话时无意叫错的称呼而傻笑。  
多好啊，就好像他们还在演哈利波特，知道过不了多久他们还会在片场相聚，知道即使是哈利和德拉科也会在19年后的国王十字车站再见，知道那只纸鹤也曾经被某人收手心，知道少年的欢喜与悲伤都曾分享。  
丹尼尔为了《平步青云》回到英国，正好汤姆也回了伦敦。汤姆提前短信通知了他他会到场，导致丹尼尔在台上总是会分心那么一两秒想象汤姆看他表演的样子。  
后来他们一起约了吃晚饭，又去酒吧喝了几杯，从工作聊到板球到汤姆和鲁伯特在美国疯玩的几个月到双方恋情的新进展。  
他们在酒吧门口拥抱告别。丹尼尔目送着汤姆乘坐的出租车驶去，转身，带着汤姆拥抱他的温度，带着尚未平复的心跳，带着少年的喜欢，向家前行。


End file.
